Hero
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: I can be everything you need. If you're the one for me, Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable. Kendall oc. Some James x oc and Logan x Camille


I'll Be Your Hero:

Chapter 1: Jo Can Just Kiss My...

* * *

Carlos rushed into 2J, laughing hysterically. Kendall looked up from his homework at the table. He shook his head "Yes?" he asked as Carlos laughed.

"I got Logan! Bad!" Carlos announced.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked, knowing he probably didn't want to know the answer.

The door slammed open, revealing Logan, who had gone to get a haircut, standing there with bubblegum pink hair. Carlos slapped his thigh, laughing even harder. Kendall stood up. It was damage control time. "Logan it looks- different. In a week we can re-dye it brown or you could just cut if off or something" he said before turning on Carlos. "Dude, not funny. " Kendall scolded.

James walked out of his and Kendall's shared room. "Kendall, Jessie says that she just saw Cassie and Jo down the pool, Camille in between them and- whoa" James looked up from his phone and noticed Logan. "Really, Carlos? "The pretty boy asked before shaking his head. "Anyways, yeah, Camille was in between them and Jo was screaming at her for stealing you. "

Logan wrinkled his nose "That doesn't sound like Jo"

Carlos folded his arms. "The breakup was nasty" he reminded Logan. For once, Carlos was right. Kendall and Jo's break up 6 months ago had been disgusting and nasty and bad and had almost caused Logan and Camille to break up from Kendall telling Logan one thing and Jo telling Camille the polar opposite. Nobody but Kendall and Jo really knew what had happened and Kendall didn't plan on telling anyway. It had broken his heart. At least, it had until 2 months ago when Cassie and her sister Julia had moved in to pursue their acting/singing careers. All his three best friends knew of the break up was the screaming and yelling. Once, right after Cassie and Kendall had made things official about a month ago, Jo had shown up at the door to yell at Kendall and when James had answered the door, his own girlfriend with him, James had received a punch in the face. Which Jessie, who was kind of crazy, hadn't liked. Jo still had her cast on from that experience. Kendall laughed as James' hand silently went to his ear, where he had received the punch.

Kendall nodded "I thought she was over it though." He sighed. "Logan, let's go break it up. James tell Jessie to help Camille hold things down until we get there. Carlos, go call Gustavo and explain why Logan looks like he had his hair done by Lady Gaga and Katy Perry" James laughed at this one.

Kendall and Logan ran down to the pool, skidding through the lobby, ignoring Bitters' shouted of "No running in the lobby". They tore out the door, stopping upon the site. Camille was standing between Jo and Cassie. A brunette girl, Jessie, had arm around Cassie's shoulder, looking like a mother bear ready to defend her cub. Another girl, who Kendall didn't know, was standing behind Jo. Had she really gone and gotten herself a posse? Or a wanna be one atleast?

Kendall rolled his eyes and strode over to the girls. "Cassie!" he shouted. In an instant, Cassie had slipped away from Jessie and was running towards Kendall. She jumped into his outstretched arms and smiled up at him.

"I missed you" She said. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around her waiste. That was his Cassie, never seeing the negative- like the fact that Jo had just been chewing her out. Partially because she was too quite to say anything, which drove Kendall nuts. He sometimes had to pry to get what she felt out in the open.

The girl was so much prettier than Jo. She had dark, deep brown eyes that lit up when she smiled, the first thing Kendall had noticed when he has looked at her. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail today and her velour sweatpants told him she had just been relaxing by the pool when Jo had approached her.

Kendall pressed a kiss into her hair, and followed Logan over to the other girls. Jo had crossed her arms and was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" she spat. Kendall shrugged.

"Jessie texted James that you were tearing into my girlfriend" Kendall announced. "I don't really like that Jo. I don't walk around shouting at guys you like. It was over. I'm not even sure we ever had something. How many boyfriends did you have while you were with me? 5? 6? Oh wait, that's right. 12. 13 boyfriends at one time. I can't believe you would just walk around, accusing me of cheating, of being abusive, of fucking raping you when you know we never even did anything and then when my girlfriend, who never lied to me, is trying to relax, you start screaming at her for being a home wrecker" Kendall pulled Cassie closer to him.

"Kendall, I-" Jo began.

"I don't even want to hear it" Kendall growled. "You started our relationship with a lie and you ended it with one. You're a liar. No one wants to hear the crap about me beating you up every night because we all know I didn't. How far does this have to go? Do I need to get a restraining order put on you? Do I need to sue you for defamation of character? I will. You told the media I threatened to kill you." He let it out.

Logan and Cassie and Jessie exchanged glanced, they hadn't heard about Jo's cheating, or the accusations. She had made sure they wouldn't reach James' ears probably, because James was a hot head and would react to it.

Jo let out a defeated sigh "Fine. I'll lay off" she said.

Kendall nodded and snapped his fingers. "Let's get out of here" he announced. Cassie wrapped an arm around his hip. Jessie, Logan and Camille followed, until-

"I don't know why he's even with that girl. I mean, she's not even landed a job yet. She probably has no talent" Jo said.

"Are you freaking serious!" Cassie shouted as she whipped around.

Kendall whipped around, ready to attack, but Jessie beat him to the punch and tackled Jo. Logan and Kendall groaned and raced over, grabbing Jessie before she could cause a lawsuit. Logan slung the girl over his shoulder and grabbed Camille's hand, racing out of the room. As they left, Kendall heard Camille ask "What's with the pink hair?"

Cassie looked at him "Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Carlos" Kendall said. Cassie nodded.

Kendall looked down at Jo "I think Cassie put it best when she said, are you freaking serious?"

"K-Kendall- I love you, I still do." Jo was nearly crying.

Usually, Kendall couldn't handle seeing a girl cry and not comforting her, but this time, he honestly couldn't care less. Kendall Knight- normally the sensitive, kind heart- couldn't care less about Jo Murphy. Especially not now, that she would just announce that with his girlfriend next to him. "Jo. I HATE you. Get over it. Find some guy who can keep your interest before I-"

Cassie put her hand on Kendall's shoulders. "Let's go. She's not even worth it" she said.

Kendall nodded. "You're right" he said, allowing Cassie to lead him out of the pool area.

* * *

James and Carlos stared at Jessie and Logan and Camille with wide eyes. "Jo did what?" James said.

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked. Jessie grinned at him.

"You sound like Cassie" Jessie said. "And it's true. She was dating 12 different guys besides Kendall and she's been spreading rumors that Kendall was abusive and all sorts of crap" she said. "I could tell by the look on his face when he said that it broke his heart."

"It did break my heart" Kendall said as he and Cassie walked in. "But then Cass-Cass came along and I'm so done with it. All the crap. It's over. In one ear and out the other."

Cassie put her head on his shoulder. "I told you that weeks ago" she said with a happy smile.

Kendall nodded "Yeah, Cass-Cass, I know. I'm an idiot sometimes. Hardheaded, all that fun stuff. Carlos wears his helmet to have a hard head, I don't need one."

Cassie smiled "I already knew that. I knew it from day one when you asked me out 5 times. After I had said yes. There's your in one ear and out the other."

James laughed, leaning against the counter. "He tends to do that." He said.

Cassie looked up at Kendall, love in her eyes "Yeah, but I love him" she said. Kendall bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, laughing when Carlos and Jessie made gagging noises. Sometimes, he wondered if Carlos and his cousin shared a brain.

Suddenly, Julia, Cassie's little sister, burst through the door. "WE GOT A JOB!" She screamed.

Cassie broke away from Kendall "What? With who?"

"Rocque Records" Julia said.

Cassie hugged her sister "Are you freaking serious? This is incredible!"

Kendall looked at James, who was grinning brightly. "You did this" he said with a smile.

"I figured she needed a job and Gustavo owed me a favor, so he listened to them and loved them" James said.

Cassie grinned. "I can't believe this!" she said, hugging James before running back to Kendall "Jo can just kiss my-"

Kendall silenced her with another kiss. When they broke away, he grinned. "I'll let her know"

* * *

A/N: This started out as one shot but there will be mre chapters. Cassie belongs to HeyPeople76.

(Isn't Kendall just the sweetest in this?) Ik that so many people do record deal hing but it's not going to be a huge part of the story. Maybe a couple chaps here and there...


End file.
